


Hidden In the Waves

by NoodleTiger



Series: Free! Shipping Relay Entries [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Free! Shipping Relay, M/M, Winter 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood curiosity can lead to many discoveries. Haruka understood this well. So did the boat boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden In the Waves

Haruka had always been enticed by the sea.

Ever since he was a boy, barely old enough to stumble around his palace of a house, Haruka would try to stare out of his window at the ocean. At that age, he wasn't tall enough to look out over the window-sill, even on his tip-toes. And just when he'd found himself in place, his mother would  _always_  catch him in the act. Haruka would then be carried away, despite his protests. It wasn't good for boys in their day and age to dwell on dreams.

As he grew, along with his intelligence and strength, Haruka learnt to close his door and pull chairs up to the glass. He would climb onto its lap and sit, gazing longingly outside at the sea.

It was within grasp. But he was never allowed to touch. Often Haruka had begged his father to let him go down to the beach, to drink up the sights and the sea air, but every attempt was met with a firm dismissal. Haruka had too many important responsibilities to waste his time in such trivial affairs; such was the punishment of the rich man's son.

As his lessons continued, his responsibilities grew and, eventually, even though he was now tall enough, there was almost no time at all for Haruka's old pass times. Whatever free spells he could scavenge together though was spent planning an escape that he would never dare attempt.

When he was around nine years old, Haruka noticed something different about his ocean. Normally, this area of the beach was desolate, the random fisherman occasionally hurrying through, but today it was filled.

A boat had been pulled along to the rickety dock, and was preparing to sail out. The ship itself seemed worn, but well cared for. There were the usual signs of age, such as the wood rotting away, but its sails were relatively clean, and a fresh coat of paint shined in the morning sun. A hand full of fishermen were scattered around it, preparing for its departure, raising sails and fixing nets. But that's not what caught Haruka's eye.

A boy, around his age, was sitting on the edge of the boat, dangling his legs back and forth. His chestnut hair blew in the breeze as he chattered happily with the members of the fishing crew, his light green eyes sparkling gleefully. Haruka easily deduced he wasn't from a rich family, his dull clothes patched up in quite a few places, but yet, he looked much happier than Haruka was.

Haruka wanted to hate him, but he couldn't peel his eyes away. Every day, he would watch them, watch him, and wish it could be  _him_ out there... The boat boy seemed to be enjoying life much more than he was. Did that make him envious?

Weeks passed, and Haruka continued to watch the boat boy. He learnt the time the boy arrived in the morning, and which one of the crewmembers was his father, and what his roles were and what time he was told to go home... Haruka was surprised he hadn't been spotted sooner than he was; for it took about a month for the boat boy to realise he was being watched.

One time, Haruka had been day-dreaming while window gazing, when he felt something was off. He blinked a few times. Then he jumped. The boat boy had spotted him. Haruka was prepared to slam the curtains and never look back, as the boy was probably completely unnerved by his appearance, but what did the boat boy do? After a moment's deliberation, he beamed at Haruka warmly and laughed. Haruka felt his face go deep scarlet, and instantly looked away.

The two boys then shared a mutual friendship of nods and smiles in secrecy. To Haruka's knowledge, the boat boy told no one else of his existence (the work of the crew continued like clockwork, as if nothing had ever happened) and he certainly hadn't told anyone.

But Haruka desperately wanted to meet the boy, so he slowly built up the courage, day after day, to meet his distant friend. It took some time but, the day after a large storm wrecked the town, Haruka gathered the nerve to set out to the beach.

Whispers followed him as he skulked through the town. Was that the Nanase boy over by that store? What was he doing here? Shouldn't his parents be keeping a better eye on the heir of the family fortune? Haruka ignored them all and increased his speed to a run.

As soon as he got to the seaside, he stopped. Hesitantly, he removed his shoes and slowly padded to the water's edge. A cool wave ran over his toes, a small grin spreading across his lips. Haruka sat down on the sand, resting his head on his knees, the water dancing through his fingers, and waited.

He thought about all the things he wanted to ask the boat boy, and all the things they would do. Timidly, a blush rising to his cheeks, Haruka wondered if he could ask the boat boy to be his friend. It was unlikely that the boy would even  _consider_ saying yes, but Haruka could hope.

But soon the sun started to set and the boat boy had yet to come. Haruka thought he'd predicted everything perfectly. It wasn't a holiday or anything. There was no reason for him to be gone. The storm the previous night hadn't damaged the town too badly; it couldn't have any relevance to that. So why Haruka was alone?

Haruka stayed put until the sun had set behind the sea, and the moon had come out to play. Rejected, he rose, legs aching, and trudged back home. Scolded firmly by his parents, told he should never leave the house in such a manner again, Haruka was dismissed to his room.

He angrily shut his door and, by instinct, drifted to his window. Haruka regretted the action immediately, as it was just a reminder of the day's losses, but still found himself unable to draw away. So Haruka looked out on his beach, the stars hidden away, to be completely startled.

He was  _there._ The boat boy was hunched over, sitting on the stones, as far away from the ocean as he could. Haruka perked up immediately. He remained at the window, until he caught the attention of the boat boy.

He slowly turned to face Haruka, the moon light reflecting off the tears rolling down his cheeks. Haruka's face crumpled in confusion, but the boy offered only a quaky smile in return. He mouthed one word, his tears continuing to fall, before rising to his feet and dashing away.

Haruka did not see the boy again. He watched, but the boy never returned to the small strip of beach; neither did the boy's fishing crew. Haruka remained confused until he overheard two of the maids gossiping one day. During the storm, now a month ago, some ships sank only three miles from the shore.

Haruka froze. It couldn't be that... that the worn but loved fishing boat drowned that night? He could do nothing but speculate, as asking an adult arouse suspicion, but Haruka feared the worse.

Seven years passed, but Haruka never truly forgot the boat boy. He wondered what happened to him occasionally, but was then distracted by the new duties he'd been assigned. His lessons had stopped long ago, when his parent's felt he had put his 'childish' fantasies behind him, but that just meant more hours where he was required to work.

When his 17th birthday approached, Haruka's parents decided to throw him a ball, hopeful he would use convenience of the event to make 'alliances.' Haruka knew he was going to do nothing of the sort, and try to spend as much of the time as he could out of the lime light.

The hall of the house was decorated lavishly, the room looking tacky afterwards, the musicians acquired, and the chefs prepped with the menu of the evening. It was assured to be a fine night.

Everyone from the town was invited, as long as they could dress and act appropriately. Thus, a buzz was created within the city walls. Everyone was excited to attend, if only to see the inside of the Nanase residence. They were a very reclusive family, yet perhaps the most well known in the area. Haruka's father controlled most of the city's businesses, and Haruka was supposed to inherit this when he turned 18.

Why, he  _couldn't_  wait. Was it too hard to ask for a little freedom?

Haruka's 17th birthday soon arrived and the party began. A few of the villagers approached him during the night, but were met with only one word answers and a constant stream of glares. It didn't take them long to get the message, and leave Haruka alone. But this just left him bored out of his mind, nothing to occupy it. There was nothing here for him; it was his parent's party, not his.

Haruka noticed the moon pooling in through the glass doors; doors that were  _conveniently_  directly to his right, unlocked, and lead to the beach. Haruka smirked. Unnoticed, he slipped outside, and strolled down to his strip of beach.

He rarely had time to gaze upon it anymore, his ocean, and sometimes dared not to; the sand and sea held lots of memories.

Haruka didn't expect anyone to be there when he arrived, so when he spotted a lean figure, staring out at the stars over the sea, he was surprised. No one ever came around, they never had. Except... Haruka shook his head. It wouldn't be him.

He didn't realise he had called attention to himself until the man looked over curiously, his light green eyes sparkling happily. Haruka's breath caught in his throat. The hair... The eyes... The face... It was him alright. He'd aged, seven years at that, but it was definitely him. The boat boy beamed warmly across at Haruka, as if he'd never left.

"Hello again," he said. "It's been a while."

Haruka, wide eyed, remained stuck in place. It seemed like he was unable to make words, or thoughts at the matter, as looked his counterpart up and down. "...You left." Haruka churned out.

The boat boy raised an eyebrow, but was yet seemingly apologetic. "Yes, I did... Sorry about that. What of it?"

Haruka felt his cheeks redden, "N-nothing!" He looked away in the opposite direction, hoping he wasn't that visible in the moonlight. The boy chuckled, and Haruka caught him out of the corner of his eye smiling softly.

"What's your name?" The boat boy asked.

Haruka remained silent for a minute. "...Haruka. Haruka Nanase... Yours?"

"Makoto Tachibana. It's nice to finally talk to you, and put a name to the face, Haruka." The boat boy, no,  _Makoto_  laughed again, almost awkwardly.

"...Why?"

"Hm?" Makoto titled his head to the side and observed Haruka carefully.

Haruka asked again, "Why? ...Why did you leave?"

Makoto sighed and gazed out at the sea. "...I needed a change of place." He glanced back at Haruka, "I assume you know what happened to my father's ship, in that storm." Haruka nodded stiffly. "...Three miles of the port, and it had to sink. Thankfully, my father was off ill that day but the others... They weren't that lucky.

"I... I couldn't stand to stick around any longer. So, I left. The first ship I found I boarded, and off I went. I felt terrible afterward but my parents understood... I still write though! It's not like I abandoned them! That's why I came back actually, to visit..."

His grin turned sheepish. "And I couldn't resist taking a trip down here, for old times' sake. Dad did always say I was a bit of a hopeless romantic." Makoto said, scratching the back of his neck. Haruka stared up at him, almost blankly, before frowning.

"You scared me. I had no idea where you'd gone... Don't do that again."

Makoto nodded once firmly. "I won't!" He then thought for a second. "Well, um, I won't go unannounced again, I mean. I do have to go again. I have work to do... Duty calls." He muttered, becoming more and more flustered as he went along.

"What ship did you get on?"

Makoto paled instantly. "Oh, it doesn't matter. It's only-" Haruka shot him a stern look. Makoto looked at Haruka apprehensively. "Okay, okay... it was a pirate ship?"

Haruka groaned, lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You could've got yourself killed! Idiot..." Makoto waved Haruka off, earning a glare from the smaller boy.

"It's not that bad," Makoto explained. "I try to avoid some of the more... vulgar crew members but its fun otherwise. It's sometimes seems like it's just you, the boat and... the sea."

Haruka's eyes flashed bright momentarily. "...The sea?"

"Yeah," Makoto kicked the water swishing at his feet, "This thing."

"...Do you get to be around it all the time?"

"Well, you're on a boat there's no escape from it... Um, Haruka? Hello?" Makoto called. Haruka had seemingly retreated into himself, Makoto's attempts at contact leaving no response. Haruka was frowning deeply, lightly biting his lip. He remained like this for a moment.

Just when Makoto was about to urge Haruka again, the smaller boy, looking Makoto dead in the eyes, ordered, "Take me with you!"

Makoto's jaw dropped. "Wha?! Haruka, that's..." Makoto trailed off upon inspecting Haruka's face. His eyes were sparkling in a way he'd never seen from the boy, even when they were children. "...Why? Haruka, this is the first time we've met! How do you know you can even trust me! I could be some rogue whose trying to kill you or kidnap you and ransom you to your parents and and-"

"I trust you," Haruka interrupted. "I don't think you would lie to me... And I don't want to stay here anymore. I just... I just want to be free. Can you help me do that?" Haruka looked up at Makoto pleadingly.

Makoto's gaze softened. "...Okay then, Haruka." He outstretched his right hand toward Haruka. "Would you like to be free with me?"

Hesitantly, Haruka slid his hand onto Makoto's, entwining their fingers. He smiled meekly and nodded. Makoto then slowly led Haruka away from the beach.

While they were walking, Haruka took one last glance back at his house, particularly his window. It remained latched shut, the curtains spread wide. Though the crack in his door, he could see the lights of the party, continuing on fine without him. Haruka smiled. Then, he turned away and never looked back.

The stars shinned bright that night.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back for the Free! Shipping Relay on Tumblr. It's just been sitting on my computer for a while so I thought I might as well post it. It could do with an edit (ah, some of the word choice makes me cringe so much) but I just don't have time; other stories to write, more things to do. Anyway, thanks for reading ;)


End file.
